Deja Vu
by tohru-chan62442
Summary: It's late at night, and Buzz is guarding the prisoners. What will happen? Oneshot, bit of a companion to Good Night. BuzzxJessie


**Hola, compadres!**

**So this is another oneshot, and as the summary says, it's a bit of a companion to my story "Good Night". It's not completely necessary to read it to understand this, but it's definitely recommended.**

**I challenged myself to write in first person this time, especially since it's not done very often. I can't tell you how many times I had to go back because I wrote "Buzz" or "he" or "him" instead of "I" or "me".  
**

**Ready for a case of X-treme déjà vu? **

**Yeah, it's not just extreme. **

**It's X-treme.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**I marched back and forth in front of the prisoners' cells. They all appeared to be asleep, but I didn't let my guard down-they could easily be faking.

My eyes fell on the feisty cowgirl for what felt like the hundredth time.

It was odd-all the prisoners seemed to dislike me, but she was the only one who appeared to truly hate me. Every time I'd pass by, she'd send me a glare worthy of Zurg himself.

Still, in that glare, I could see what appeared to be a deep, painful sadness.

I shook this off. '_Probably just a ruse to get me to pity her. Zurg has outdone himself with this minion._'

But I couldn't help wondering why she was upset.

Probably upset about losing that cowboy of hers. For some reason, that statement made me bitter.

I remembered how immediately after Commander Lotso left, the cowgirl had reached with all she had towards that hat. My initial reaction had been to kick it away from her-it could hold a chisel or communication device for their escape.

But she had sent me a glare that could start a forest fire, and I kicked it towards her instead. This was the only time I saw anything close to a smile on her face.

That was hours ago. Now it was very, very late-even I was starting to feel my eyelids droop. I could never let that happen, so I focused even more on inspecting the prisoners.

The dinosaur was laying on his side, twitching every so often.

The female potato was in a fitful sleep as well-probably worried about her rebellious husband.

The aliens squeaked very quietly as they breathed and slept on each others' shoulders.

The spring dog was curled up, growling as if dreaming of something dangerous.

The hog mumbled slightly in his sleep, and a heavy clinking sound was heard every time he shifted. I made a mental note to investigate that in the morning.

The horse was curled up similarly to the dog. I was surprised to notice the brown cowboy hat curled under his head.

The girl had given over something so precious?

Not being able to avoid it any longer, I slowly turned my head to the cowgirl.

She laid in a fetal position on the floor of her cell, her hands under her cheek, but she looked far from comfortable.

She made no sounds, no movement, but a few tears fell silently down her face.

A swell of pity, of sadness, and of a deep urge to comfort her all hit me at the same time. It was overwhelming and frightening-these feelings felt alien, as if they were coming from someone else, and yet all too familiar.

'_It's just a mind trick!_' I tried to tell myself. '_She's been trained by Zurg himself to tempt you into doubting yourself!_'

However, it seemed unlikely that she would be able to use her powers in her sleep...

The only thing I was sure of was that I needed to help her, somehow. Otherwise, this feeling that seemed to come from another 'me' wouldn't let me rest.

But how could I help her? I couldn't very well lift the basket away without disturbing her and everyone else.

Her hat lay discarded by her feet.

An idea popped into my head.

'_Oh, why not. It wouldn't do any harm._'

With a quick glance around to ensure everything and everyone was stationary, I crouched down. I reached as far as he could through the bars, stretching and stretching.

I was reminded of the cowgirl reaching for the brown hat earlier.

'_Unfortunately, I don't have anyone to kick it to me this t-_'

The girl shifted before the thought was finished, and I froze, terrified. If she woke up now, she'd probably think I was stealing her hat.

I didn't even want to think about what that would mean in terms of all of my limbs being attached to my body.

But she just shifted into a (somewhat) more comfortable position, moving her legs around as she did. This resulted in her accidentally kicking the hat right into my hand.

I stared in shock for a moment, not believing my luck. But I couldn't afford to wait-Commander Lotso could enter at any time, and he wouldn't look too kindly on this.

On to the next step, which was much more daunting. Luckily for me, though, the cowgirl was sleeping very close to the bars.

Trying to ignore the heat rising to my face, I carefully and gently lifted her head.

She stirred and I jumped, almost dropping her head. But she quickly nodded off again, and I let out the breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

I swiftly slid the hat under her head, then slowly lowered her back down.

As soon as she felt the hat underneath her, the girl snuggled up to it, smiling in her sleep.

Her smile made me want to smile, too.

Suddenly, a sharp pain went through my head, and I bit back a yell as I clutched my head and fell to the ground.

That other me, the one who had been bothering me all day about the cowgirl and all the other prisoners, seemed to be screaming desperately at me. Images, hundreds of them, flashed through my mind faster than I could possibly process them. I only saw blurred colors-some green here, some pink there. The most prominent colors were brown and red. This seemed like odd color choices to me, but I couldn't really think at that point-my head was searing with shooting pain from all the images. And even though I couldn't even make them out, they all seemed...familiar, somehow.

"Lightyear? Lightyear! What's going on? Open your eyes!"

My eyes were closed? Huh.

As the pain in my head subsided, I slowly opened my eyes. The source of the voice was a man I assumed was Lotso's second in command-I recognized the ascot.

"What in the world happened to you?" The man asked.

I considered trying to explain, but I couldn't even explain it to myself.

"Nothing, sir. Just a, um...bad headache." There. That wasn't entirely far off.

"Oh, I gotcha. I get those when I try on new hats," The man winked in understanding. "It's probably that swim cap thing."

What in Quadrant 4 was he talking about?

"Uh, yes. Quite so, sir." I answered anyway.

"Well, I've gotta run. Stay alert." The man nodded.

"Yes sir, well-groomed man." I saluted.

He gave me a look, then left.

As soon as he was gone, I slumped down on the ground. What was going on? Whose side was I on? Is this all a trick set up by Zurg? What can I-?

"Buzz..."

I whipped around at the cowgirl's voice. Had she woken up?

But no, her eyes were firmly closed.

She was...dreaming about me? For some reason, that made my heart swell up.

"Good night, cowgirl," I whispered.

Another pang of pain went through my head, but I ignored it. I had a job to do, after all.

* * *

**Oh, Deluded Buzz, you're so….erm…well, deluded. Ahem. Moving on…**

**Reviews would be super lovely, yes they would! ^_^**


End file.
